


A new start

by Skygal17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Darth Vader Lives, Darth Vader Redemption, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skygal17/pseuds/Skygal17
Summary: If anakin survived ROTJThis has concept art.Will anakin have a hand in rebuilding the order he destroyed?Will leia forgive him?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Concept art for this fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> If anakin survived ROTJ
> 
> This is concept art. 
> 
> Will anakin have a hand in rebuilding the order he destroyed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the where the concept art will go for this fanfic   
> The fanfic begins chapter 2 :)

This is my art of if anakin survived ROTJ 

Facts behind this  
\- anakin helps luke rebuild the order  
\- he trys to shed as much of the suit as he can  
\- when at home he'll take the mask off and wear a hood and breath mask  
\- he would be placed in the custody of luke and leia( so basically he couldn't go anywhere without one of them)  
\- anakin and han don't get along at first but then find a common intrest in ships and piloting, they become freinds  
\- leia is stubborn at first for quite along time but eventually will warm up to him as she finds out more of his past (especially growing up as a slave)


	2. Escape from the death star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter:)

The sound of the alarm was blaring in his ears as he dragged the body of of his farther across the hanger. He could feel the life force of his father fading, he had to be quick. He couldn't - no he wouldn't loose his father now that he had brought back anakin to the light. His muscles ached from palpatines previous attack but that didnt matter to him he had to get to a medical bay. 

He saw a shuttle and tried to get there as fast as he could. Anakins legs gave out and luke had to drag him on the ramp. 

"Luke?" Anakin whispered 

"Help me take this mask of" 

Fear of losing his father washed over him " but you'll die!" 

"Nothing can stop that now.... just for once let me ... look on you with my own eyes" 

Luke reached you behind the the helmet to take it off, he hesitated and pulled away. 

"No, sorry father I've just got you back. I can't loose you now" 

Anakin understood how luke was feeling, he knew the feeling all too well. He could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker. His eyelids because heavy it was exhausting just to breathe. His consciousness fading rapidly.

Luke senced this too and pulled anakin up the ramp. He quickly hoisted anakin up on the medical bed and ran too the cockpit. He speeded up and out the hanger. The death star exploded behind them and the shuttle shook at the shockwave of energy shook the ship. 

\-------------------- 

On Endor leia and Han looked up to the sky and watched as second death star exploded "man I sure hope the kid wasn't on there when than thing blew" 

"He wasn't" leia explained feeling Luke's familiar force presence though there. Although what scared her was the second presence she felt familiar but she is unable to identify who it is. 'It couldn't be ---- could it. No impossible" she thought. Vader was a monster he would never save luke, the man was evil. 

Han gave leia a questioning look, but he wasnt going to press her with any questions. 

\-------------   
Back on the shuttle

Luke had tried multiple times to get in contact with leia but it wasnt working due to the shock waves of the recent explosion. Eventually he reached the moons atmosphere and tried again. 

Leias comlink started beeping. She answered it swiftly knowing exactly who it was

"Luke!" 

"Leia" luke was relieved to finally hear his sisters voice 

"Are you alright?" Leia asked with concern 

"Yeah, I'm fine but could you to meet me at the shuttle. I need a medical stretcher" 

"Are you hurt" 

"Yeah a little, but the stretcher is for this imperial that rescued me from the emperor, hes in a really bad state" luke thought it best not to reveal quite yet to his sister that the imperial he was talking about was infact anakin, because he knew fine well that leia would have just let anakin die and wouldn't bring a stretcher. 

"Well kid, anyone who had a hand in killing the emperor and vader deserves as much help as we can give them" han chimed in.

"Meet me 3 clicks east, I'll see you there. Oh and leia" leia looked down on her comlink. "Please prepare yourself" 

Dread washed over leia, han noticed the look of concern on her face and placed a hand on her shoulder "hey princess, I'm sure your brother is fine" 

Leia whipped around to face Han and wrapped her arms around his waist. " hold me" and Han did just that. 

...................  
Leia, han and chewie watched as the imperial shuttle landed on the forest moon. She hoped that the imperial luke was talking about is just a random imperial who is in desperate need of medical attention. She kept a medical team quite close by so she should comm them if needed. 

They watched as the shuttle ramp lowered and the door open to reveal a battered luke skywalker. They trio ran towards each other and hugged happy to finally see the end of this war. 

"Leia could you come with me on the shuttle for a moment" 

"Yes of course" leia said, her voice shaking 

Luke led leia up the ramp of the shuttle and round the corner to the medical bay. Leia looked onto the bed to see the form of darth Vader on the bed. Upon closer inspection she could see the damage done to the suit of Vader and hear his laboured breathing. The mask was obviously damaged. She then saw that vaders right hand missing and then noticed the cybernetic components on the remaining stump of his arm. 

She noted in her head the similarity between father and son. But she then remembered that it was in fact Vader that cut off Luke's arm in the first place. Anger washed over her and the reality hit her. Darth vader .... DARTH KRIFFING VADER was lieing there on the medical bed. She could kill him now if she hadn't left her blaster with han and chewie.

"Why is he here" she pointed towards Vader, her brows furrowed 

"He saved me leia" 

"That's bull and you know it!!"

"No leia, he did. He killed the emperor" 

"Just because he killed the emperor doesn't mean hes instantly forgiven for all his crimes" 

"I know, I know leia but hes turned back to the light" 

"Nonsense!!" Leia screamed at him 

Neither of them noticed han and chewie appearing around the corner. 

"But leia hes our" 

Leia cut him off. "No! That man is a MONSTER. He was there when alderann was blown the bits when my REAL mother and father died. I don't care if hes Darth vader or anakin Skywalker. That man will never NEVER. Be. My. FATHER." 

"Wait, FATHER!" Han shouted shocked 

Both luke and leia both wipped around to see han stood there with a shocked expression. With chewie stood there behind him. 

..........Kriff


End file.
